


Blood-red Heart

by Tyler007



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, killing and yelling again and again., two of me
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler007/pseuds/Tyler007
Summary: “超人在南非……”“在北美……”“超人现在在澳大利亚……”无数台电视机播放着不同的声音。“卢瑟要将氪石粉末投放到整个世界，我们得阻止他。”“You can't ignore me,Clark.”





	1. Chapter 1

如果一个孩子，闭着眼睛被迫飞越半个小镇，他的心尖叫着紧缩，风声在耳边呼啸，完完全全孤单一人，最后他侥幸活了下来，他还在乎什么世界呢？

  
除了突然有一天，一位天使将他从地狱中拯救出来。那必定是撒旦也没有想到的，男人藏起了人前可怖的獠牙，撕扯掉与生俱来紧紧缠绕的黑暗，眼里泛着再也不能更加热烈的痴迷与喜悦，仿佛找到了生命的最终答案。

  
他甚至想到了以后，两个家庭隔着一道又矮又小的栅栏紧紧挨在一起，男人的妻子在家里照顾孩子，另一个女人挽着他的天使说：“这个家永远欢迎你。”

  
在他设想的未来的所有人中，他们二人的关系最为亲密而牢固，任何人都不能破坏。

  
他会用最恶毒的语言诅咒那些试图分开他们的小丑，深深思考对那些破坏者处以何种死刑。

  
一般来说，比起惩罚他更倾向于预防坏事的发生。但谨慎在传奇的友谊面前毫无意义，他可以肯定，任何其他人都不能真正分开他和他的赫菲斯提安。这些笃定来的毫无理由。

  
他知道他的天使总有事瞒着他，这让他苦恼不已。作为一个卢瑟——尽管他从来不想承认——他习惯了掌握一切能抓住的信息。仅仅是好奇还不足以让他突破界限侵犯他人不肯言说的秘密，但看看他发现了什么，任谁都无法抗拒的宗教般的奇迹！

  
斯莫维尔是个神奇的地方，发光的石头、陨石变异人、奇妙的植物……一切的一切都深深吸引着这个年轻又充满好奇的灵魂。但没有一个能够比得上那个被神眷顾的孩子。

  
小镇的人们仿佛不约而同地忽视了那孩子的魅力，不论是阿波罗般完美的外表，还是有异于陨石辐射的神奇能力，或是接连发生的巧合，这个奇怪的小镇里看似平常的居民有一种外人无法理解的怪异默契。

  
但他从来没有忽视。

  
越来越多的线索指向一个几乎不可能的结果，这让他激动却也恐慌。塞满一个房间的私人收藏不知什么时候起变成了研究的对象，在他毫无所觉的时候架构已经建立，他不能停止，在真相和否认之间越陷越深，直到科学告诉他这是唯一的结论。

  
他的压力太大了，私欲占了大部分。他告诉自己，如果Clark在他成年那天还没说出真相，他会杀了他。

  
你不能说一个经历过死亡的人有多极端。庆幸的是，那恐怖的占有欲还从未被任何人发现。  
他小心翼翼地维护这段友谊，从来不敢想象失去它，即使只是想象有人可能会比他还要更适合做朋友。

  
他只是不太善于处理感情。

  
然后不知怎么，一切都变了，他们开始朝对方大喊大叫，互相推搡添加新的伤口。

  
毫无疑问，他们完蛋了。

  
甚至没等到他下定决心将这段友谊在它还未枯萎的时候永久凝滞。

  
高傲让男人不想去直视自己的错误。通常他会，商人在利益面前从来不吝啬微笑。但这次不一样。他毁掉的东西太珍贵了，以至于他不敢承认这是他亲手造成的一切。

  
他从一个极端走向了另一个极端。

  
如果他能回到过去，他会告诉自己永远不要回到Smallville，永远不要相信任何能将你从深渊中拉出来的人。然而他不能，他被天使从地狱中拯救，却被告知天使从来不属于他，在嫉妒与欺骗之间，他又一次陷入泥沼，这一次，他要将那高高在上的天使一同拉下。

  
他怎么舍得天使的生命凋零，在亲手杀了对方以后，他也会因心痛而死去。那些愚蠢的人，怎么会认为在他们代替他杀掉天使之后，他会高兴？在他们代替他成为天使最恨的人之后，他会高兴？他们之间那深刻的羁绊是任何人都无法体会的，即使是恨着对方也无法改变在这片贫瘠的土地里确实开出过一朵娇小却坚韧的友谊之花。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

报社旁边的一条小巷里。

  
Clark仍然承受着巨大的痛苦，在地上不停翻滚，控制不住发出“嗬嗬”声，全身血液沸腾，皮肤红得像被开水烫过，青色的血管如同虫子一般突起到处蠕动。

  
这不是绿色氪石，是一种诅咒。

  
氪石被拿走或者用铅隔起来就对他没了作用，但是诅咒，就算始作俑者被撕成碎片，他也无法解脱。瞧瞧他怎么说来着？一旦涉及到莱克斯，光谨慎是不够的，他已经累了。恍惚间，他听到一个声音焦急地呼唤他，“Lex……”他的声音低到自己都察觉不到，强撑着打起精神，那呼声却渐渐远去，扫视四周，哪里有他想要的身影。

  
这不是十几年前，这里也不是堪萨斯的小镇。

  
Clark绝望地流出眼泪，听那个邪恶沙哑的声音低声私语：“恨吗？恨这个让你无尽痛苦、充满黑暗与罪恶的世界吗？恨这些渺小无能、愚钝又不肯悔改的人类吗？毁了它，毁了他们，除灭罪恶的源头，你就能解脱……”

  
红色的光芒一闪而过，Clark嘴角扭曲，蹒跚着迈出脚步，终于在巷口前直起身子，摇摇晃晃向远方飞去。

  
暗处的人渐渐收回想要抓住什么的手，黑色帽衫下翘出几缕熟悉的柔软发丝。

  
“总是如此，”躲在阴影里的人喃喃着抚摸着手上的戒指，“不论是哪个世界，他对你的影响都太大了……不正视问题怎能获得新生？”这是一个机会，如果他做出错误的决定……男人冷笑着勾起一边嘴角。

  
在他飞起的刹那，赫然露出一张和Clark一模一样的脸。

  
正义大厅。

  
望着超人又一次孤单离去的身影，神奇女侠担忧地问：“你不觉得他有点太拼了吗？”

  
“有事发生了，”蝙蝠侠淡淡看了她一眼，用眼神示意——但鬼知道发生了什么。黑色的披风在转身的瞬间滑出一道冰冷的弧度。

  
这些天反常的不止超人一个，找到新乐子的小丑已经够他忙的了，真希望那些不听话的人一想到要面对蝙蝠侠就像他想到阿福再也不给他小甜饼吃一样绝望。

  
“连蝙蝠侠都查不出什么……”神奇女侠单手扶着胳膊，另一只手敲敲脑袋又回到紧皱的眉头，半晌自语：“或许卢瑟知道原因？”

  
紧皱的眉头并没有松开，反而更紧了。

  
另一边，听到神奇女侠离去的脚步声，蝙蝠侠默默打开监视器，靠坐在椅子上。

  
戴安娜并不知道自己身上带着一个黑漆漆的小玩意儿，站在莱克斯公司的大门前，神情复杂。

  
说实话，她真不想和那个狡猾的男人打交道，他会让每个不屑于他的人不由自主地认可他的人格魅力，甚至让你找不到一丝不合礼节的地方。这样一个让人不舒服的可怕对手，你无法想象他事实上为大都会做出了多大贡献。如果不是他强烈恨着超人，把心思都用在邪恶和取巧的地方上，他能够成为他们最好的盟友。

  
有一个问题现在还困扰着她，为什么明明多次拥有杀死超人的机会，却总是差了那么一点？这不得不让人怀疑他有更大的阴谋。并不是说戴安娜希望莱克斯卢瑟成功杀死超人，超人的态度也有点奇怪，说他记吃不记打，中过一次魔法以后他就很小心地避开奇怪的东西了，说他还算谨慎，卢瑟一叫他就兴冲冲过去。搞不懂的戴安娜只好认同哈尔的吐槽，也许这对儿有什么特殊的默契？

  
说到特殊，戴安娜是通过特殊渠道进去的，受到了卢瑟起码表面上高兴的欢迎。他给她泡了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，热情又不失礼貌的微笑展现了良好的教养。

  
“是什么让我们美丽的亚马逊女战士不去拯救世界反而来到我这里呢？”

  
戴安娜紧紧盯着他的眼睛：“最近超人管辖的区域大了不少，我猜测这其中有你的功劳？”

  
卢瑟笑容不变：“这应该是好事。”

  
戴安娜发现那双蓝色的眼睛由浅变深，通常这预示着人类的愤怒，然后她说：“奇怪的是他在救援工作上太积极了，还试图插手其他英雄的城市。就好像……癌症患者生前最后的爆发。”

  
卢瑟一挑眉：“哇哦，那可真是了不起，英雄总是为他人奋斗到最后一刻吗？”他的语气听起来真的很惊叹。

  
但他眼角加深的皱纹不是那么说的。

  
“我不知道你做了什么，但超人的坚强应该是你没预料到的吧，他是一位值得敬佩的战士，”戴安娜全身紧绷，随时准备出手制服眼前的男人，“我不允许一位战士受到威胁，如果你在我们不知道的地方威胁了他，说了、或者做了什么，我奉劝你，早点回头，不要后悔得太晚。”

  
莱克斯卢瑟从椅子上站起来，往前向她走去，结实的肌肉在黑色西装里流动，所走的每一步都压的坚实有力。

  
戴安娜的手指已经开始动了。

  
卢瑟在她面前停下，微微侧头，终于放弃了假笑的伪装：“我很欣赏你为超人做的一切，但这并不代表我要认可你的话。超人已经很久没来我这里了，两个月前的世贸大街是我最后一次见到他。也许我们的太阳之子已经不再在意这个充满着我和他悲伤故事的城市，也许他是在寻找下一个明日之城。”

  
厌倦了和他的小打小闹，转身去寻找别的什么东西……或者，彻彻底底抛弃这个世界！莱克斯心中阴暗地想着，那一簇火焰透过眸子，狠戾得隐隐约约。

  
戴安娜只信了一半，她想起最近看到的关于卢瑟非法实验的报告——通常他们只是忽略它，就像忽略哥谭的犯罪率：“如果你没有做坏事的打算，能不能解释一下，将中心广场改造成实验室是怎么回事？”

  
卢瑟眯起眼睛：“只是想找回我们逃家的变装皇后。”

  
“怎么做？”戴安娜警惕地问。

  
“将氪石磨成粉末投放到整个世界。”

  
莱克斯宣布道。

  
……他已经疯了。

  
戴安娜看着那个笑着抚摸自己光秃头颅的男人，不寒而栗。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“卢瑟知道氪石会对普通人有不可逆的影响，并且大多是不好的结果。现在他已经被愤怒冲昏了头脑，不顾一切想要得到超人。”

  
蝙蝠侠严肃地指出问题的严重性，众人都面沉如水。

  
神奇女侠：不知为何，总感觉哪里不对劲。

  
(蝙蝠侠暗中为自己点了个赞，反派追逐英雄就像女孩追男孩一样不可理喻，没毛病。)

  
整场会议的话题中心超人不发一言，散会后径直走出，神奇女侠看了一眼蝙蝠侠，追了出去。

  
超人转过身。

  
“我告诉过你别去招惹莱克斯·卢瑟！”他的表情前所未有的冰冷，有那么一瞬间，神奇女侠觉得他会对她动手。

  
她脑袋歪向一边，似笑非笑看着他：“我知道那个男人归你管，但我并没有看到你对他最近的动作做出什么反应。”

  
超人抿起嘴巴，咬肌绷紧。他也不想的，但在他心脏里的红色微粒正随着每一次跳动流出，每一次激烈的情绪都会加剧这种情况，他不敢再见莱克斯。

  
只有最黑暗的氪星人才能发出致使死亡的诅咒，他不知道那个男人遭受了什么不可挽回的伤害，才让他报复在自己身上，或者为什么是自己，也许和他的父母有关？不过现在说什么都晚了，他只有两条路，变成像他一样的人，或者在全身的血液被愤怒的岩浆替换后死去。

  
“你什么都不知道。”他对戴安娜说。

  
“那你告诉我。”

  
他苦笑，头也不回地走了，只是说：“我在做对的事。”

  
他的时间所剩无几。

  
还有一半要浪费在工作上。

  
Clark坐在电脑前，心不在焉的后果是经常不知不觉敲出莱克斯的名字。

  
他叹了口气，推荐露易丝去做战地记者是个糟糕的决定，现在没有一个人能像她那样调侃自己来缓解压力了。

  
露易丝总说莱克斯他俩像是一对儿，如果真是那样的话，至少他们还有的谈。但她怎么知道，大多数时候都是他单相思呢，呃不，是单方面想要和好。该死的露易丝，都被她搞乱了。

  
不过现在想和好他也没时间了，本来他是想着就这么和他耗下去，等他足够老了，足够心软，一切都会好起来的，现在看来只是奢望，估计不出三天，他就要面临那个艰难的抉择，不管选哪个，现在的超人都会消失。

  
好在没有了他，莱克斯似乎没心情做出很大破坏，正义联盟的压力反而小了。也许这次危机过去后，莱克斯知道他真的不会阻碍他成为伟大的人，会变回一个好人——Clark衷心那么希望着，因为他要去和莱克斯坦白了，坦白他即将到来的离去。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Lex捏碎了这个星期内的第四个杯子，没拿着电话的那只手垂在身侧，鲜血淋漓。

最近他总是容易暴躁。

周围的人大气都不敢出，老老实实低头默念数字。

“废物！一个个都是废物！要你们还有什么用！”Lex阴沉着脸，冷冽的目光扫过仿佛要将头埋到脚下的众人，对电话那头的人说，“这是你们最后机会，明天要是还看不到成品，你们全都给我滚蛋！”

电话“嘭”的一声挂断，众人身子抖了一下。

就在恶魔迈着脚步要向他们发难时，一阵铃声传来，解救了他们。

Lex翻出自己的手机，看到上面的名字时，脸上闪过难以置信，随后是愤怒和怀疑。

“Lex，”那个男人说话，Lex胸腔里堆积着阴郁，沉默不语，“我们谈谈吧？”

他以为自己会质问他为什么忽视他那么久，或者干脆拒绝他的一切要求，但真的听到那个仿佛隔了一个世纪的声音用“今天妈妈做了曲奇饼，要不要来尝尝”的语气小心翼翼地征求他的意见，他还是一口气卡在嗓子里。

“……好。”Lex咽下约定时间的话，不知为何，冷汗冒出，不给对方反应时间，直接挂了电话，心底的不安才慢慢消散。

天气预报说今晚有暴雨，他封闭了整个大厦，关了氪星人防卫系统，禁止任何人出入。他要欣赏那个男人被浇成落汤鸡的可怜样子，在对方焦急万分苦苦哀求的时候再准许他进来，虽然这种可能性很小。Lex冷哼一声，推门出去。

众人齐齐松了口气，快速回到自己的工作岗位上。突然其中一个人小声问道：“刚才那个人是谁？怎么感觉总裁走的时候很高兴……”他的话在安静的办公室里仿佛引燃了炸药桶，其他人再也装不下去，乱哄哄讨论起来。“幸好他那时候来电话了，天知道当时老娘都快吓尿了！”女士恨恨咬牙用力敲击键盘。“那双蓝眼睛就在我对面！我觉得我再也撸不起来了。”另一名员工说得有气无力，他的桌子上贴满了Lex的照片，同伴怜悯地拍了拍他的肩膀，暗自庆幸还好他当时离得远。“没有人看到来电显示吗？”办公室里最八卦的人问。众人不是耸肩就是摇头，最后，一个弱弱的声音从角落传来：“我好像看到了。”女孩推了推眼镜，犹豫着该不该说：“那个名字似乎是，My boy？”众人脸上的表情一言难尽，终于有人问了一句：“总裁有儿子？”“应该……没有吧？”

Lex回到顶楼，吩咐监控室的人注意周围，看到卷发男人过来就通知他，然后坐躺在椅子上，想着如何杀死一个氪星人，如何在他活着的时候让他承受最大的痛苦。不知不觉地，他带着笑意进入梦乡。

他梦见了过去，奔跑的男孩，绽开的笑容，一切都蒙上了金黄色，美好得像太阳，如同身在天堂。后来它们迅速褪色，直至成为死寂的灰白，一滴鲜血落下，仿佛墨汁浸染纸张的倒放，灰色收缩进那滴已然浑浊泛黑的血，周围是茫茫不见边际的纯白，他在血滴里咆哮，在纯白下挣扎，隐隐约约是他和那个男孩分崩离析的那天。

然后一切又变了，纯白染上了血色，暴力与情欲互相争夺身体的主导权，像是发泄一般，他被打了几拳，拳头实打实地压了下来，眼角青黑的伤口两天才消了痕迹。那个男人亲吻他的胸膛、脖颈，温柔又粗暴地抓住他的臀瓣，不知对着谁说，Love you。最后只留下他躺在冰冷冷的床上，嘴里溢出的精液渐渐和脸上、胸膛的融为一体。

这只是梦，莱克斯揪着毛衣领子，脑袋昏沉沉地想，然后又皱着眉反驳自己，不，这是现实，因为梦不可以违背他的意愿去做他想都不敢想的事。但他的脑子里没有一丝一毫关于它的记忆。

“你醒了。”听到这个熟悉的声音，Lex还没从梦中脱离，下意识颤抖了一下，如坠冰窟。

那人走到他面前，平和的表情外加又一次不知道在想什么的脸红安抚了他怀疑的心。“好久不见，Clark。”他整理好心情，挪动椅子调整最舒服的坐姿……

2019年2月14日，Lex摔碎了屋里仅有的108个杯子。

 

TBC


	5. one of my futures

2019年2月15日凌晨，莱克斯在自家床上睡着，为下午的会面养足精神。

玻璃哗啦啦碎了一地，床上的人眉头皱了一下。随后，一道红色的人影飘进，看了看四周，掀开被子钻进去。

过了一会儿，莱克斯突然惊醒，心脏狂跳，未知的恐惧激发了他的求生本能，用此生最快的速度抡起桌上的台灯。

超人嘟囔着随手扒拉下去，双臂如呼吸般自然环起。突然，他睁开眼。“你醒了。”他的语气兴奋中带着一点不协调。莱克斯扭头，看到一个赤红双眼的氪星人。

“超人，你干什么！”莱克斯厉声喝斥，身体挣扎着想要从中逃脱。

超人被那扭动的身子刺激得更加不耐，紧了紧抱住的双臂，下身威胁性贴近：“老实点！”

从身后被一个庞大还带着点冷空气的身躯环绕，腰间硬邦邦顶着不容忽视的异物。即使年少时的梦里对这种情形有所期待，但此时的莱克斯满心满眼都是恐惧。

看着莱克斯那不敢置信的小眼神，超人觉得自己有必要证明自己的行动力。

充满侵略性的眼睛先是视奸了一番肌肉流畅又柔韧的身子，随后，他抬起手用拇指轻轻摩擦诱人犯罪的嘴唇，食指加入撑开两片唇瓣，本以为柔软得顺从的嘴巴却遭到阻碍，一排坚硬的牙齿堪堪挡住两根手指。超人失笑，莱克斯明知道这没什么用，就像小猫在不可抗力面前先要展示一下尖利的小牙。

他笑起来放肆狡黠，莱克斯控制不住那颗早已死死扒住的心，让它一不小心狠狠跳动了一下，然后在触及眼中冷意的瞬间凉了身子。

超人一把撕开莱克斯的裤子，内裤被带动着拉扯下，露出一半圆润挺翘的臀肉。食指在口腔里搅动，随后拇指制住下巴，中指也加入进来，津液被迫蹂躏出啧啧声，胡乱戏弄一番，手指开始慢慢轻柔起来，一前一后模仿着性交的频率，那亮晶晶布满唾液的手指在眼下放大，仿佛预示着真正的考验与之相合。

温热宽厚的嘴唇在光滑苍白的皮肤上流连，如同美味一般细细啃噬，不舍离开。湿软的舌头吻在胯间，淫靡之中又显着缠绵缱绻。

超人向上舔弄，满意地看到莱克斯不甘且灼热的眼里只有自己的身影，他搂着莱克斯的后背，臀部紧贴，在光滑赤裸的臀瓣之中挤压，偶尔碰到软化的小穴，头部就会在那里浅浅抽动，一触即离，仿佛逗弄。

终于他再也忍受不住，突破层层阻碍，不顾那瞬间僵直抖动的身躯，在内里艰涩地横冲直撞，强硬有力的十指在毫无毛发的躯体上勒出深深的痕迹。莱克斯痛到嘴唇发白，脑袋嗡嗡作响，不同于其他伤害的撕裂感经由脊椎传递到四肢百骸。

血腥的味道刺激着本就不受掌控的大脑，超人将身下的人摆弄出各种不堪的姿势，正到兴起却发现对方狠着眸子死死咬牙，身下的物件也并没有一丝兴奋的痕迹，登时不爽地用武力逼迫他迎合自己，却遭到对方强烈的反抗。一时控制不住，粗暴地抓住他的下巴，让他看看淫靡的交合处。

莱克斯绷着脸，咬肌紧绷，咯咯作响。超人扇了他一巴掌，挡住那道令人生畏的视线，随后毫不留情地卸了他的下巴，免得他咬得自己满口鲜血。莱克斯从来没经受过这种屈辱，心里的疼痛比身体上的更甚，听着耳边的粗重的低喘和夹杂着不清不楚的话，身体如同妓子般被不管不顾地随意玩弄，他仿佛看见天穹倒塌，血雨倾洒，无边的绝望将他拉进深深的黑暗之中。

你还在坚持什么呢？这世上爱你的人都已死去，你所爱之人，终将伤你毁你，你所执着的一切，不过是神明眼中的玩笑而已。不要再反抗了，就让命运终结于此吧……

被子早已掉落在地，床垫扭曲着露出坚硬的床板，超人禁锢着他的四肢，将沾着血污的巨物捅进无法闭合的嘴里，直到他控制不住吞咽掉溢满口腔的白浊，最后将自己的味道涂抹在被占有的猎物全身，以此宣誓领地。

当一切尘嚣落尽，男人从来时的窗口飞走，空荡荡的床头只留下一个不时颤抖的身体，内侧的窗户还维持着上升的姿态，如同朝阳每天从此升起。

顶层围绕的强风刮得书页不停翻转，突然，莱克斯像是受到刺激一般坐起来，四处寻找，找到了一张纸，漂亮的钢笔字在上面写下一句话，他紧紧盯着那个词，爱，像是思考了过多不能承受的东西，又像只是研究这个词的长相。那浓烈的恨意让人心寒，夹带着的迷茫和不知所措却让人心疼不已。

到黎明，一束阳光通过镜子的反射照亮整间卧室，他嗤笑一声，眼圈发红发胀，死死的绷着。终于伸出手用力将纸团碾出细碎的折痕。

两天后，莱克斯卢瑟大面积降下氪石雨，整个地球外围笼罩在绿色的烟雾中。

“一切都该结束了。”莱克斯站在楼顶，风呼呼划着，恍如哀鸣。下一秒，他闭上眼，在空中飞翔。

“不！！！”受到氪石影响的超人眦目欲裂，浑身冒出红色火光，将周围的绿雾燃烧殆尽，冲向远方。

却只来得及听到一声沉闷的落地响。

心，蓦地空了，全身的血液逆流，如滚烫的开水般沸腾，那一刻，整个地球都听见一声撕心裂肺的叫喊。

许多年后，人们只知道，超人永远从废墟中走出，胸口那贯穿前后的黑洞，仿佛填不满的暴虐欲望，随风舞动的血丝，由人类的鲜血染红。

 

TBC


End file.
